Mi deseo
by Patonejo
Summary: Su corazón latió apresurado porque sabía que él no había nacido para amarlo, o eso era lo que había creido desde siempre. Los sueños pueden ser más que simples fantasías inverosímiles... Saga x Mu


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada. Escrito con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de género yaoi de la pareja Mu/Saga. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado por favor busca otra historia, no pretendo dar explicaciones de mis gustos. Esta historia fue escrita para el evento de navidad del "club Azul lila" del foro de Saint Seiya yaoi de foros miarroba, para el cinco de diciembre del año dos mil siete.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi y puede haber un poco de OC en los personajes. Me disculpo por eso y prometo ir mejorando con mi escritura y narración.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

* * *

**Mi deseo**

.

"…_Para Adán el paraíso era donde estaba Eva…"_

_-Mark Twain-_

_.  
_

Mis ojos amatistas se pierden más allá de la ventana de la cabaña. Contemplando los diminutos puntos estelares que ahora sobresalen en el firmamento.

La tonalidad del cielo nunca me ha parecido más preciosa que en la época de navidad.

El color tan azul que logra adquirir es muy oscuro, provocando un detallado contraste con el color plateado de las estrellas.

Sonrío, asemejando ese paisaje de extraña manera con cierto compañero de cabellera y ojos marinos.

Saga me parece tan misterioso y magnífico como el mismo cielo nocturno.

Y yo irremediablemente me parezco a esas estrellas.

Una persona demasiado pequeña, comparado con su majestuosidad y elegancia.

Una persona de entre miles.

No soy ninguna especie de ser virtuoso. No tengo su misma belleza, tampoco he podido disfrutar de atenciones de su parte.

Escasamente he intercambiado algunas palabras con él.

Suspiro de manera triste, claramente frustrado y abatido. Sin embargo, soy feliz mientras él lo sea, aunque Shaka me diga que eso sólo logrará provocarme más dolor.

Si yo pudiera ser algo, desearía ser aquel por quién se desviviera.

Ser aquel que probara sus labios.

Desearía ser esa persona que conociera su corazón.

Ya no aguanto metido dentro de la cabaña, escuchando las evidentes insinuaciones de Aioria sobre su hermano y "mi" gemelo. Todos saben la atracción que siente Aioros por Saga.

Me levanto, con la excusa de que quiero tomar aire. Mis manos giran la perilla metálica de la puerta, notando como otra figura también ha dejado su puesto.

Mis pies se detuvieron frente al barandal, coloqué mis manos tratando de sujetarme.

La brisa es helada, y por el movimiento de las olas es evidente que está fuerte la corriente.

Mi corazón late a una velocidad rápida, desenfrenada e intranquila.

Saga se ha colocado junto a mí, contemplando también el paisaje.

No logro mirarlo, porque notaría el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

-No soy bueno con las palabras- su voz es seductora, no importa que se esfuerce por disimularlo. Aquellos tonos forman parte de su encanto. – Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes- sus manos se han acercado a las mías, con el fin de tomarlas.

En mi expectación, su boca se ha posado bruscamente sobre mis labios. Me tiembla la espalda, a medida que su lengua se introduce en el interior y se conecta conmigo.

Saga saborea mi carne, y juega dulcemente al tiempo en que le correspondo. Su saliva se mezcla dentro de mi boca, escuchando mis desbocados latidos corriendo en el interior de mi corazón.

Cuando corta el beso me dedica una sonrisa.

-Sé que no soy el hombre ideal…- casi no oía nada de lo trataba de decirme- Es que tú eres muy lindo, claro que puedes estar con quien realmente ames, pero…- yo simplemente no escucho nada. Mis manos se apoderan de su cuello, provocando que se exalte. Mi boca toma control de la suya. Mi lengua recorre su labio inferior, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

Saga deja lentamente de temblar a medida que profundizamos el beso.

Mis mejillas están calientes, encendidas por un fuerte color carmín.

El aire nos va faltando dentro de nuestros pulmones, aquella boca carnosa está claramente hinchada.

-Supongo que eso es un sí-

Me pego a su lado, escuchando el compás de su corazón.

En el cielo cruza una estrella, e increíblemente no le pido nada.

En este momento tengo todo lo que quiero.

-Feliz navidad Saga- sus manos se atraviesan, abrazándome. Siento más fuerte los latidos que surgen en el fondo de su pecho.

-Feliz navidad Mu- me contesta. Cierro mis ojos, rogando porque ese momento nunca se acabara.

Ahora estoy convencido de que los sueños a veces se cumplen.

.

**-Fin-**


End file.
